


We Are Young

by GayInTheSpaceBetween



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Scott's pack, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Form one big pack, Insight, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Polyamory if ya squint reaaall hard, Theo's pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayInTheSpaceBetween/pseuds/GayInTheSpaceBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy's thoughts about the differences of the two packs of Beacon Hills.<br/>"But here, here it was different. There was just so much caring, so much protection, that you couldn’t just walk away from you. It stayed with you throughout night and day. It was a connection to all of them at the same time, yet all of them were different in their own unique way. It was a pack bond, yes, and a very strong one. But it was more than that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

It’s still a bit new for them- being loved and protected, that is.

Tracy has never been quite the center of attention. Yes, she was pretty, maybe even beautiful, but she didn’t really have the attitude to make people notice her. Not like she care if they did, anyways. She would most likely just ignore them and go back being a little hermit.

Though here, here it was different. There was just so much caring, so much protection, that you couldn’t just walk away from you. It stayed with you throughout night and day. It was a connection to all of them at the same time, yet all of them were different in their own unique way. It was a pack bond, yes, and a very strong one. But it was more than that.

When she had been part of Theo’s pack, she thought that was it. It couldn’t get better than that. She finally had the power that filled the fears her anxiety left. She had members, people who would have her back anytime. They were separated beings, but they formed part of something bigger. And Theo was there to lead them to victory.

And then, of course, Theo betrayed them, by following Deucalion’s ill advice. Or at least attempting to. Guess he didn’t expect his pack members to be so smart as to discover his plan.

Tracy growled at the memory, and Erica bumped her shoulder with a worried glance. Tracy shook her head, and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Just a bad memory.” She told her. Erica nodded and took her hand without a second thought, tracing soothing circles while leaning onto her lap to keep her chat with Malia.

If Tracy was honest, she didn’t think this would turn out like this. She chose the bad side, and for all the bad reasons (Power, mostly.) but this could only be real. She may not deserve it, not just yet, but she was working hard at it. She was going to become a member of this pack by right, and not just luck.

She glanced over at Scott’s living room, which was filled with supernatural teenagers, and wondered just how any people’s lives Scott has changed. The guy was soft-hearted, not very normal for an Alpha, but it worked. A prove of that was that the whole living room was filled with people who were all loyal to him. Tracy hadn’t been a mystical being for too long, but she guessed this was a very large pack, taking into a count what she’s been told from Derek.

Scott, the man in question, was seating in the couch with Allison, Isaac and Kira, cuddling. Even if it was a bit weird, Tracy knew that they were together (Yes, the four of them). She din’t know how they made it work, but it was not her business, and they seemed happy, so she was A-OK with it.

Stiles and Jackson were on the table fighting about some Lacrosse game stuff that she didn’t understand nor cared to. She admired the guy though, he was the one of the two human beings in this entire mess, yet he was sometimes the bravest of the bunch, taking risks for the whole rather than just himself. Not like Tracy when she was a human, who was usually too much of a coward to do anything.

Lydia was in a chair reading a book about god knows what, and surprisingly, Mason was accompanying her, apparently commenting on it. She guessed it had to be about Supernatural creatures, which was Mason’s favorite topic. Corey was sitting on his lap, seemingly interested on the conversation, but he stared way too long at Mason’s face for him to be paying attention to anything else.

Malia and Erica were bitching about school stuff, relaxing on the floor beside the couch, which was where she was currently sitting. They were talking mostly teachers and homework.

Boyd and Josh had seemed to grown to be very good friends, and were now currently wrestling on the floor, falling onto Jackson, who then stared wrestling with them both. It was weird seeing Boyd so playful, but then again, that was all this pack thing did to you. It just made you feel at ease.

Derek and Braeden were making out, but it wasn’t all that gross. Touch was as minimal as making out would let it be, so Tracy was fine with it as long as she was not looking at them.

Aiden and Ethan were playing video games with Hayden on the floor, who was apparently kicking their asses. The original idea for all of them being here was so that they could watch a movie, but then everybody started doing their own thing, so it turned into some kind of reunion.

Liam was currently listening to music beside Hayden, eyes closed and zoning out. He was sitting right next to Tracy.

So yeah, all of this people, who came from different places and had different backgrounds. Who were from different ages, races, religions and believes, were brought together by that teenager sitting in the couch like he was the happiest men alive. And while she knew her previous pack (Josh, Corey and Hayden) were still a bit shaken up by the past events, they all agreed with something: There was no other place they’d rather be.

She waved at Scott, to catch his attention. He was a bit distracted by the two girls and guy beside him, but it finally worked. He gave her a questioning glance and she smiled and told him “Thanks” with her lips. He nodded with a small smirk, and somehow Tracy knew that he understood exactly what she meant.

Tracy looked back to Liam and took one of his earphones out. He gave her an annoyed “Why can’t you let me enjoy anything” glance, but she plugged the earphone in her ear, and sighed, hearing the beat pumping loudly into her ear. He let out her breath in fake annoyance, but Tracy knew he was fine with it, so with a smile and closed her eyes, telling herself to stop thinking so much and just enjoy the moment. Which she did.

_Tonight, we are young._

_So let’s set the world on fire,_

_we can burn brighter than the sun._

Later, they would all have to go home, or maybe they would all decide to stay in and sleep in the living room. It didn’t matter to her, because she knew. She knew she wasn’t going to be alone again, she wasn’t going to feel powerless, and she had people who cared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yeah, my second Teen Wolf fic. It really just came out of the blue. I was readin' some poly pack fics, and I was like "Hey, but like, what if Theo's pack and Soctt's pack got together and formed one pack full of loyalty and love and caring and SEX?" The sex part was taken out unfortunately, as my hands wrote on their own, but still. I'll try to give poly pack a shot some other time.  
> Anyways, again. If you see any error, please correct me right away. Comment about it, anything that ain't disrespectful is fine with me. Just tell me how it is!
> 
> Edit: Corrected some words. Maybe that's why you shouldn't post stuff at 3am. It all looks great then, but when you look at it later you'll regret everything.


End file.
